Samurai Warriors Chronicles
Samurai Warriors Chronicles (戦国無双クロニクル, Sengoku Musou Chronicle) is the second title of the Samurai Warriors series to be exclusively made for a hand-held console and Koei-Tecmo's flagship title for the new Nintendo system. It was tentatively called Sengoku Musou 3D before its formal announcement at the Nintendo Conference 2010. The entire cast from Samurai Warriors 3 and its expansion appear in this title. Battles are made to be quick and user friendly with fans who may not be familiar with the Warriors franchise. The goal for this title was to make a complete, portable Warriors title. The producer responded that he thought it would be a tight fit for the Nintendo DS as originally planned. When the development team struggled, they asked Nintendo for help. As thanks for their aid, the producer related that the game was then shifted to become available on the Nintendo 3DS. The specs of the newer system also allowed more content than its earlier counterpart. Though it was a tiring process for the team, the producer hopes fans appreciate the title being available on the portable system's launch date. Gameplay *Characters can be moved by directing them via the touch screen. Buttons are reserved for performing attacks and other actions. Touching down on the directional pad allows characters to instantly call their horse to their side. *Players are required to create their own personal character to enter the battlefield in this game. Since it is based on the third title, they have Ultimate Musous and Spirit Attacks like the rest of the cast. Various customizations can be made to their male or female characters of choice. Unique attributes and equipment can also be decided based on the character's gender. Once created, they can choose to serve any character within the Samurai Warriors series in the main History Mode. *The default moveset for the male character is a Charge Type. The female character is a Normal Type. *It's possible for the player to switch between four characters in battle by touching the respective character's icon on the touch screen. Since characters continue to act individually from one other, this can be done regardless of the character's location on the map. The concept is spiritually closer to the switching methods featured in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll (two characters acting on their AI, one character controlled by player) rather than the Warriors Orochi series (three characters moving as one unit, one leads while inactive partners may assist). *In a matter similar to strategies found within Empires titles, each character is equipped with a unique skill they can use to change the face of the battlefield. Characters may choose to utilize these skills only when they have enough available slots in their Skill gauge located in the skill menu (accessed by pressing R). Players also have the option of performing a "Cooperative Skill", which has not been divulged into detail yet. *Like Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, relationships between the player's characters and the Samurai Warriors cast can be formed. Special quotes reflecting the level of trust between them can appear during battle. In a style that closely resembles Neoromance titles, the player may experience a cutaway in times of leisure to chat with a Samurai Warriors character. During these sequences, the player can then choose one of two options that may either boost or drop their friendship rating with them. Including special events spoken amongst the Samurai Warriors cast themselves, there are over 400 different fully voiced conversations in the game. *Similar to the newest ''Gundam'' title, strong friendship ratings may grant various bonuses for the player's character. It may enable the option of equipping other characters' weapons for the player's character, ensure a specific character's participation in the player's campaigns, and may unlock new scenarios for the player to play through. *It is possible to change sides if the player has bad relations with a certain character. *Enemy morale is an important factor for determining the difficulty of a stage than before. The idea of decreasing it though specific missions and defeating key officers remains the same as previous titles. Choosing to decrease morale is still completely optional and left to the player's discretion. Players receive special post battle renumeration and bonuses if they choose to keep their ally morale high throughout the battle. *There are over 120 missions in the game. *Rare weapons, items, and costume collection options have been acknowledge to be within this game. *Multiplayer options have been hinted to so far be focused on the battle aspects of the game. When four players work together in a single battle, they can send and receive weapons or battle history with one another. They can also download scenarios and updates using the Nintendo 3DS's "Sudden Communication" feature. *If the 3D visuals disturbs the player's eyes, the game has an option to be revert the visuals as a 2D image. Gallery Swchronicle-jp-package.jpg|Japanese package art Maleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg|Male protagonist Femaleprotagonsit-swchronicle.jpg|Female protagonist External Links *Official European website *Official Japanese website *Nintendo Creators Interview *4gamer report Category:Games